


Cats and Curiosity

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina finds a young Tim Drake out taking photos of the Dynamic Duo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one. Enjoy :)

Selina couldn’t help the smile that came to her face at the satisfying _crack_ of her whip as she slung it around a glum-looking gargoyle. The wind swishing past her as she swung to land lightly on the roof of her target: one of Gotham’s many jewelry departments. Her sights were set on a certain bauble, a large opal carved intricately, and conveniently, into the shape of a sitting cat. It would go beautifully next to the jade and onyx encrusted necklace she had scored the previous night.

A small scuffing sound caused her to whirl around, emerald eyes scanning the building tops. The quickest of flashes, a glint of light on metal, just to her left caught her attention. Hmm, maybe the Bat and his birdie had come out to play.

Then again, if it was Batman, she probably wouldn’t have known he was near until too late.

Interest piqued, Selina silently made towards where she had seen the light, quick and silent. She was somewhat loath to abandon her prize, but what could she say? She was a curious cat. She leapt onto the ledge of the next building over, peering around an old AC unit, and–

There was a _kid._

She blinked, staring at the -very young- boy. What the hell was a little kid doing around here at this time of night? She gaped, watching the child fiddle with a large, expensive looking camera. That must have been what gave off the flash. Obviously, this kid came from money, which made it even more a mystery as to why he would be in the more… _rough_ side of the city.

The boy sighed heavily, letting the camera hang loose on the strap around his neck as he dropped his chin in his hands, his face scrunched in a frown of complete and utter disappointment.

“My my, don’t you look like happy,” Selina suddenly purred, her voice low and teasing, and she stepped off her perch. The boy jumped up, looking ten levels of terrified as he backed away on unsteady feet, before he realized who she was.

“Catwoman,” he breathed, and he sounded suddenly relieved, stopping to stand a few feet away from her. Selina arched a brow. The kid’s stance was still on the defensive, but he no longer seemed scared. Instead, his head tilted as he studied her curiously, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He reminded Selina of a kitten.

“Now what would someone like you be doing out here, hmm?” Selina cocked her hip, and the kid flushed, his fingers moving to his camera strap, fiddling with it somewhat nervously. He shrugged, and Selina tsked, “C’mon, kitten. Spill.”

The child bit his lip, staring down at his beat up sneakers before turning bright blue eyes on Selina. “Promise you won’t tell Batman?”

“Depends, kiddo,” she replied after a brief moment, rather taken aback. What could this kid be up to that he didn’t want _Batman_ to know about?

“That doesn’t sound like a real promise.”

Selina smiled. She sat down cross legged in front of the kid, resting her elbows on her knees. The boy eyed her, then slowly followed suit. “I was… I was taking photos,” he said quietly, his eyes dropping down to his fraying sweater sleeves.

“I gathered that, Captain Obvious, what with the camera and all, but of…?”

“Uhm, of… of Batman and Robin?”

Selina froze, staring wide-eyed at this little boy, who suddenly looked panicked.

“Please Miss, you can’t tell them! I’m not selling the pictures or anything. No one but me ever lays eyes on them, I swear. Not even my parents have seen them, uhm, they don’t–”

“Whoa honey, slow down,” Selina held up both hands, stopping the torrent of words. “Back up. You’ve been taking pictures of Batman.”

“Yes, ma’am, but I–”

“And he _doesn’t know_ you’re doing this.”

“No, ma’am.”

Selina shook her head. “Geez, kiddo. You’re _good_. I’m impressed.” She grinned. “You’re incredible, actually. Bats would have _kittens_ if he found out, _which_ ,” she looked at the kid hard, and he shut his mouth on the words he’d been about to say, “ _which_ ,” she repeated, “he won’t, at least not from me. I wanna see how this plays out.”

The kid slumped back, immensely glad he wouldn’t be ratted out. “Thank you, Miss,” he said quietly, sincerely. He smiled at Selina, and she couldn’t help but smiled back.

“So what’s your name, kiddo?”

He hesitated, tapping out a rhythmless beat on his camera strap. A nervous gesture. “It’s Tim,” he said finally. Selina nodded, knew he was telling her the truth.

“Alright Timmy,” she smirked at the wrinkling of his nose at the nickname, “I’ll strike a deal with you. You can continue with your little nightly _excursions_ , as long as you let me know when and where you’re going to be prowling. I like you, and this isn’t the safest side of town, sweetheart.”

Tim grinned. “So you’re gonna be like a bodyguard?”

Selina laughed, moving to stand. “Sure, you can think of it that way.” She stretched, pulling out her whip and stepping towards the ledge of the building. “So, you coming out tomorrow night?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Selina shook her head fondly at Tim’s politeness. He sure was a cute one. “Then I’ll see you later, Tim.”

“Wait!” Tim stood quickly, “How will I find you?”

“You just keep up your normal routine, honey.  _I’ll_ find _you_.” She winked at him, then let herself fall, waiting a beat before snapping out her whip and swinging off.

Tim watched in awe before whispering, “ _Cool._ ”


End file.
